In order to prevent generation of uncomfortable vibrations in an engine, a balancer device for engines is in some cases adopted, in which first and second balancer shafts are arranged in parallel to a crankshaft and the balancer shafts are reversely rotated at the same speed as that of the crankshaft.
With the conventional two-axis type balancer devices, there are some cases, in which surroundings of a crankcase become large in size and hindrance is caused in weight balance of a vehicle according to the arrangement and structure of balancer shafts, and there is a fear of causing problems, such as structural complication, an increase in the number of parts, degradation in assembling quality, loss in engine output, or the like.
The invention has been thought of in view of the above conventional problems, and has its object to provide a balancer device for engines, which can prevent large-sizing of surroundings of a crankcase, eliminates hindrance in weight balance, and can avoid problems, such as structural complication, an increase in the number of parts, degradation in assembling quality, loss in engine output, or the like.